Love is for the Weak
by loveisagiftuseitwisely
Summary: Tyson likes Kai, but how can he express himself to him if he's not sure if this is really love, or just a one off? And what happens when Kai starts dating someone else...? I'm crap at summariesTysonKai
1. Default Chapter

Me: I hope you like this stort as much as I liked writin it….. ENJOY!

Tyson: She doesn't own Beyblades...

**Love is for the weak**

"Tyson!" cried a strawberry blonde boy (why do they call it strawberry blonde?) "Yeh, Max, what's up?" replied a Midnight blue haired boy.

Tyson's POV

"Well, everyone was wondering where you were, cause you missed training, and everyone knows how much Kai doesn't appreciate one of us not turning up. He nearly walked right out of training cause he was so pissed off, just to find you." The blonde explained. "Whatever, Max." was all that came as a response from the usually happy boy, who now seemed to be quite upset about something.

"Is something wrong, Tyson? You would have started running a mile by now." "Nothing that you could help me with Max." came the sober response.

_I just don't understand. Why do I always worry about what he says? Why do I always try my hardest, not for me, not for my team, but for HIM……_

"Tyson, we've been best friends for nearly 4 years now. Don't tell me that you don't trust me enough to understand about your problem?" "Well, Maxie, you see…… never mind."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"But why not?" "Because you wouldn't understand……"

_I wish I could explain how I feel to someone, I really do. But how can you explain how you feel to someone if you don't even know how you feel yourself……_

Then, the midnight blue haired boy walked away, towards the park's large lake.

_Kai……_

Me: How was it?

Kai: Crap, as usual...

Me: Hey! At least I haven't put you in a tutu... yet.

Kai: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Me: You'll see...

Tyson: Review and UPDATE!


	2. When it means nothing

**Chapter 2**

_When it means nothing_

It was morning, a week after Tyson's and Max's little 'chat,' and not much had changed. Kenny was still typing away at his keyboard, trying to finish the tactics for battles, Rei was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for them, Hilary was sitting around, reading a magazine, while Kai was watch the television, and Max was sitting around, cleaning his blade.

"Hey, Kenny. Do you have any polish?" asked Max.

"No, sorry Max. Kai was the last one to have it." replied a busy Kenny, who was breaking the sound barrier with his typing.

"Kai?"

Kai looked up, and stood up to go to the kitchen. "Wonder what THAT was all about…?" asked Hilary.

About 2 minutes later, both Kai and Rei came out of the kitchen.

"Kai?"

"What?" asked Kai, in his emotionless toned voice.

"Do you have the polish?"

"No, I don't. I gave it to Rei. And he says that he gave it to Hilary.

Everyone looks at Hilary. "What?"

"Where's the polish?" questioned Max. "And why would you want it. You don't have a blade."

"But I DO have shoes that were absolutely filthy." replied Hilary.

"WHAT!" howled Kenny. "That is special blading polish, and it cost me a fortune!"

"Then why let us use it?"

"I only thought that Max would use it on his blade. I don't mind if it's for the blades, cause that's why I bought the stuff! Now, where IS it!" yelled Kenny.

"I don't have it."

Kenny then faints onto the floor.

"Chief?"

"I don't know WHY he's upset at me." said Hilary.

"Well, you DID use his polish on your shoes." replied Max.

"AND you lost his expensive polish." continued Rei.

"I haven't lost the polish."

"Then where is it?" questioned Max.

Kenny was just coming conscious.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Hilary is just about to tell us where the polish is." answered Max.

"Where!"

"I gave it to Tyson." she replied.

Kenny then faints all over again.

"We'll never see the polish again." stated Kai.

"But where's Tyson?" questioned Max.

They all look around the room, and then start looking for him. They looked in the dining room, the living room, the garden, the bathroom, all the other rooms, and the garage (does he have a garage?), but still couldn't find him.

"Maybe he's hiding." said Max.

"But where? And why?" asked Rei.

"Only one way to find out."

They all ran towards the only room they haven't checked in. Tyson's room.

I bet you all thought that, because this is Tyson, his room would be a pig sty. Well, when you think about it, his grandpa makes him clean up every time he makes a mess, and his room is no exception. It was spotless, and dust-free. It even SMELT nice, which they definitely didn't expect…

"THIS is Tyson's ROOM!" they questioned, in silent awe.

The first person to notice that there was a note on the bed was Max. He picked it up, and found out it was addressed to him, and then he found other notes addressed to the others. But why would Tyson write them letters?

Max opened his letter and began to read…

_Dear Max,_

_When you read this, I will be long gone. I awoke early this morning, at about 5:00 a.m., just to make sure you guys didn't get suspicious and ask where I was going. I'm sorry for always being such an annoying person, and I'm also sorry for always being the one that always seemed to start every argument. _

_I know you must be asking yourself, 'Why has Tyson run away?' Well, actually, when you think of it, it is quite simple._

_I haven't been a very good friend to any of you for some time, and I think that all of you should have a chance to choose a good friend and team mate to join the Blade Breakers. I believe you guys can, and will, go far if I wasn't around, and that's one of the reasons I have left. The other is a bit personal, and I would like you, one of the greatest friends I have ever had, to understand, I really want you guys to keep going and become better than you ever were with me._

_Promise?_

_Thanks. I knew I could count one you to understand things about me my own family couldn't, or anyone else in that matter._

_Anyway, I've got to finish cause I'm running outta room, and I've still gotta write the other's notes. Stay strong, and fight with your whole heart._

_Tyson_

_P.S. Try and gain the courage to tell Rei you like him, and tell Kenny he's gotta hurry up and tell Hilary that he likes her, or she could fall for someone else. Girls are just like that. (Don't repeat that last phrase to Hilary, or she'll hunt me down and scratch my eyes out)._

_P.S.S. Don't try and find me, O.K.?_

After reading the letter, Max couldn't see properly through his eyes. And then he noticed why. He was crying. He had just lost his best friend, and his best friend was saying that they would be better off without him. Max just couldn't believe it.

"Max?"

Max turned around, after wiping his eyes dry, or as dry as he could, and found that Rei was standing in front of him, with worry and concern written on his ace. Max didn't know how, but Tyson was right. He did like Rei, and quite a lot, and he never knew how much till he was sure, and that letter, making him cry, and then Rei worrying, sealed the deal. But right now, Max was more concerned about what he was gonna do to try and find his friend.

"Max?"

Rei was now getting really nervous, because Max never cries like this and stays quiet unless it is big. Max's only response was the action of handing then all their letters from Tyson. And, to Max's surprise, all of them started crying, even Kai looked upset, and had some tears in his eyes, but, luckily, Max was the only one that saw, because everyone else was too shocked and upset to worry about things like that right now.

"We gotta find him." Rei said, with determination in his voice.

"But Tyson said he didn't want us to try and find him." Max stated.

"So, Tyson says a lot of things, but they usually mean the complete opposite."

Everyone turned around to find Kai leaving the room, after his little theory.

"Where are you going?" questioned Hilary.

"Tyson may be stupid, but he's not thick."

"Did you just complement Tyson!" asked a shocked Hilary.

"No. What I MEAN is that, he may be a fool most of the time, but when he puts his mind to it, he doesn't back down very easily from anything. This is just like this. He said he is gonna leave and run away, so he's probably on the other side of Japan by now."

"Kai's right. We've gotta hurry and find him. But, first, let's warn Mr. Dickenson." said Rei.

With that agreed they all run to their rooms, packed, grabbed some food and their money, called Mr. D. for a lift, and began their journey towards the BBA.

But, for one two toned haired boy, this was more than just finding a friend, it was much more than that, but he didn't know that just yet…


	3. AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE! READ!

NOTE: IMPORTANT

The next chapter has NOTHING to do with this story, but I am going to torture and pair up ANY of the Beybladers, just so that you can find out how they REALLY are….

But, remember, I don't own Beyblades……

Thanks…..


	4. The Beginning of Understanding

**Chapter 3**

**The Beginning of Understanding**

_Normal POV_

"Oh my. I never would have thought that Tyson, of all people, would run away from his own team." stated Mr Dickenson, who was in a state of disbelief about Tyson running away. "It just doesn't make sense. He loves blading, and he even protected the BBA to keep the sport pure and good for everyone to enjoy. It just doesn't makes sense why he would want to leave his team and stop blading, especially seeing that it was only the other week that I was talking to Tyson's grandfather, and he said that Tyson was really enjoying it, and was improving as well. Why would he want to run away?"

There was a short silence in the room, which caused great discomfort for the friends, seeing that they cam here for answers, and so far, they didn't have a single lead to where Tyson could be running away to, or any clue as to WHY he would want to run away, unless he was being made to, but that just wasn't Tyson's character, to be made to stop blading and leave his team with nothing but notes telling them why he had left.

_Max's POV_

"But you must have SOME idea of where Tyson is going. If he were to leave the country, he would have to borrow money from the BBA account you gave us, and you would have a record of it, wouldn't you?" questioned Max, with a hint of hope in his eyes and heart, hoping that this would lead them to his run-away friend.

"Well, that's a good idea. Let me go check with the accountants…" said Mr. Dickenson.

_Normal POV_

As everyone waited for Mr. Dickenson to return with any news about if the knew where Tyson was, Max, Rei, Kenny, Hilary and Kai sat down in silence, hoping that Tyson had left a clue of some sort for them to follow so they could try and persuade him to come back with them. And, if it came to it, knock him unconscious and drag him all the way home to Tyson's grandpa's Dojo…

"This is ridiculous. How can somebody like Tyson come up with a plan like this, running away, saying that he doesn't want to let us down and not saying that this team deserves better. I think this is just some hoax that he thought up just to make us feel bad and try to make us make him come back. This is so like Tyson, to make a scene like this, trying to win the sympathy vote of everyone else. Well, sorry Tyson, where ever you are, it's not gonna work. He's probably at home right now, laughing his head off about this whole thing," declared Hilary, who, by now, was really worked up about the whole things, standing up, walking up and down the room, wearing a hole through the floor, with Kenny on her heel, trying to calm her down.

"You're wrong," piped up a voice from the other side of the room.

At this little statement, Hilary stopped wearing a hole through the floor, giving Kenny time to catch his breathe after all the walking back and forth.

"I know we all know Tyson can be a hot head at times, and likes to seek attention a lot, but Tyson isn't heartless. He wouldn't do anything like this if it wasn't really hard for him to stay around, and we all know this," continued the small voice, which everyone now knows belongs to the crying, blonde haired boy.

"Yeh, well, I guess you're right," answered Hilary. "But if that's true, then why would Tyson want to run away. He's been through a lot of horrible, hard things through his life, but he's never run away before. Why now?"

"I don't know," answered the now depressed Max, who was trying his hardest not to cry, but failing miserably, tears staining his once cheery face.

Just then, Mr. Dickenson came in with the results of the search.

"Well?" asked a room full of teens, who were filled with anticipation about what the results show, and nervousness about whether or not this piece of information holds anything helpful about the whereabouts of their missing friend.

"Well, I'm glad to say that Tyson has not left the country, as far as we know of." cme the reply of the old man.

"Well, there goes our only source of hope about finding Tyson," stated Hilary, who was now sitting in the chair furthest away from Mr. Dickenson.

"Well, perhaps not. You see, there was a withdrawal of money from a cash machine about half and hour ago, from a place called Akita, in the North-west of Japan, which is also located on the coast of Japan, heading towards Russia and China. He is probably waiting to get a boat out of the country, so I have told all the ports to close down for a couple of days, so that we can find him." replied a content old man.

Then, outta nowhere, Kai stands up, and says, "Well, what are we waiting for? By the time we get there and get settled in, we want have long to search for him till the boats start sailing again."

Everyone, still in shock by this rare jester of concern, all agreed, and all declared they would get ready and leave the same day, so that Tyson wouldn't be able to get far. But, what everyone didn't know was that Tyson wasn't at Akita. He was in the neighbouring town, staying for a couple of days, till his boat ride to Sapporo, where he could live without trouble…..

Without pain…..

Without blading……

Without Him……

_Tyson's POV _

Kai……….

* * *

Loveisagiftuseitwisely: Please R&R, or I might think that no one like this story at all, and I'll stop…… 


	5. HELP!

Help! I've got exams, and I need help with writing some more, so, if anyone wants to help, please, e-mail me or review me with some ideas. The more ideas, the sooner I can update……………

So, can you guys help?


	6. Finding him

_**Normal POV**_

Silence was thickly lining the air in which the BladeBreakers were in. They were driving to Akita, where they hoped to find there missing friend. They still didn't understand why Tyson would want to run away, and every time a certain blonde haired boy thought much about why Tyson would leave, he would always think that it was his fault for badgering him to tell him what was wrong, and he would start crying all over again. It was becoming harder and harder for the group of friends to put off the fact that Max might just be over reacting, because the more and more they thought about it, the more they thought that there may be a connection between the way he was behaving before he left and why he left.

"It's all my fault," declared a tearful voice from one side of the car, "I could have told him he could trust me, and that I wouldn't have told another living soul, and then he might not have left, and we wouldn't be chasing after him right now. If anything happens to him, it'll be my fault my best friend is hurt."

Everyone felt great sympathy for Max, because they knew that Tyson was one of his best friends ever in his life, and that having Tyson run away like that made Max think Tyson was trying to say he didn't want him as a friend anymore. But Rei thought that this wasn't fair for Max, and that he shouldn't have to go through the pain alone, so he sat next to him and lent him his shoulder to cry on, which Max accepted whole-heartedly.

**_Rei's POV_**

Why am I so distressed about Max being so upset? I know that we are friends, but I'm having such confused emotions. I don't know why, or how, I'm feeling these, but I am, and I don't know what to do. I feel like my inside are becoming fuzzy, and I don't know what to do. And, even though this is going to sound really bad, I'm kinda glad that Max is crying, because it's feels good being round him like this, being there for him. It is really hurtful though that Max will never feel the same way.

"Don't cry, Max. Everything's gonna be o.k." I reassured Max. "We're gonna find Tyson. When he finds out how much we miss him and how much he means to us, he'll come back, so don't cry."

_**Normal POV**_

While Rei was comforting Max, Hilary was solemnly thinking over this whole thing, and Kenny tried to talk Hilary out of losing her mind with all these ideas that kept popping into her head about what she would do to Tyson once she got her hands on him. But while all the others were coming to terms with all the pain and despair, Kai was having his own problems. He kept thinking about Tyson, and what he might be doing now, and where he really was. And whether he was thinking of Kai, like he was thinking Tyson.

_**Normal POV (with Tyson)**_

"So, this is the famous Akita city?" Tyson said aloud, to no one in particular.

It was a decent sized city/town, with all the facilities of any place people went to, but Tyson kept feeling like he wasn't meant to be there, but always brushed it off as nerves. Tyson looked at the buildings all over the city with admiration, and silent awe. He has always wondered what it felt like being independent, and wondered what it felt like running away. He always thought that it was be exciting and scary, but he learnt by just thinking about it properly that it was adventurous and nerve-racking, because he really wanted this to work, because the more and more he thought about his crush, the more and more difficult id was to continue on his journey, and he didn't want them to think that he was coward, and have to go through the same procedures over again.

Tyson looked up at the sky, looking for some answers of some kind that would point him in the right directions, but all he got was a head full of questions. Why was he running away? Duh, that's an easy one, because of his feelings for someone he knows he'll never have, and not being able to be anywhere near this certain person without getting nervous and wondering whether he looks good. Is this going to work? Of course it will. It has to, because if it doesn't, I'll have to explain why I left, and then I'll have to tell them the truth, and Kai will kick me off the team.

"Why did I have to fall for such a god damn person like him?" Tyson asked himself. "I mean, there are so many other people out there I could have fallen for, but oh no, I had to have a crush with the famous Kai Hiwatari, one of the most bossiest, strictest, deadliest people living on God's green Earth!"

With this, Tyson walked into a hotel and booked in for a couple of nights until his boat ride to Sapporo, but little did he know, the rest of his friends were closing in on the town, and an unknown force has come after Tyson.

* * *

Loveisagiftuseitwisely: Hope you enjoyed this! Please R&R! 


	7. The place where fallen angels go

_Normal POV_

"Hey, guys, wake up!" shouted Hilary," come on, we're here!"

It was getting late, and the sky was beginning to turn from a calm blue, to a bright yellow, orange and red, making the sky look like it was ablaze and had caught on fire. But this was ignored by the five teenagers, who were now, slowly but surely, leaving the bus they had just spent several hours locked inside of, and were now looking around at their new surrounding.

"Are you sure that Tyson would have come here?" questioned Kenny," I mean, I know that Tyson left really early, but, I don't think he would come here. I mean, why would he? There's nothing here that would keep him here."

"That's what we're gonna find out," came the short answer from Rei, who was currently supporting a weak, tired and depressed Max.

They all walked into their hotel, booked in, dropped off their luggage, and walked downstairs, into town, looking for Tyson, but what they didn't know, was that he was in his hotel room, under a false name, sleep the day away, dreaming of the boy he couldn't have, in the exact same hotel.

_Later_

"Guys, I think the best thing we can do is rest now," came a feeble response from Kenny, who was walking towards the lift for a well earnt rest.

"But what if Tyson's hurt, or-or lying unconscious somewhere, we can't leave him," pleaded Max, who had tears falling from his eyes.

All of the Bladebreakers, including Hilary, looked at each other, and then back at Max, with understanding and pity for him, but they all mentally agreed with one thing. Getting tired wouldn't help Tyson either, so Rei walked up towards Max, and hugged him close, letting him cry out silent tears that have yet to stop falling.

"Listen," began Rei," we will find him, but you need your rest. You're tired, and we won't be of much help if we fall asleep in his greatest time of need. Now, come on, you need to sleep."

With little protest from him, Max began walking towards the elevators, but when it came, Kai started to walk away, muttering that he would be upstairs later. They all looked at each other in silent conversation, wondering if it would be a good idea, but they had little word in what Kai did, because he was now sitting in the lounge café, ordering a drink and looking glumly up at the ceiling, wishing that he knew exactly Tyson was, and longing to understand the feelings that were overcoming him, every time he began to think of Tyson, and the constant worry of what might have happened to him.

_Tyson's POV_

I can't take it anymore! Even when I sleep he's right there! Oh, if only I could really hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you, Kai. You have no idea how much I love you right now. But, I don't know, maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I'm not really running away from the problem, but making it worse. I mean, I love him too much to forget him, but not enough to make me stay. If he loved me back, I would've stayed, but what's the point of lying to myself.

I love him, and there is no other way of looking at it. I have to go back. I mean, it's a sign that all the boat trips have stopped, and if I was meant to leave my team mates, then I would already be on Sapporo, living in some weird house, working for my food and stay.

"Guys, I'm coming home."

_Normal POV_

"Guys, you go in, I wanna be alone for a minute," Max said, with a hint of sadness plaguing his speech.

"Sure, Max," replied Rei, as everyone else left them to go to their own rooms on the other side of the hall," but if you need anything, I'm here, you do know that?"

"Yeh, thanks, Rei," and with that, Rei left Max, upset at the state his crush was in, and that Max was, in a way, pushing him away, and puling him in at the same time.

Max stood there, next to the elevator, quietly thinking about what he would do if he never saw Tyson again, and what he'd do to him if he ever got his hands on the idiot, because how dare he leave them all, even if he was upset and confused, because, like Tyson himself is always saying, you can trust everyone in the Bladebreakers, cause we're all friends.

He then decided to go downstairs and grab a drink from the café, because he was beginning to dehydrate from all this crying. As he walked into the lift and pressed the down button, he began thinking about what Tyson might be doing right now, and whether he was alright or not…

Then, a young teenage boy walked in, lost in his own thoughts like Max, until, when the lift finally began to move, he noticed the other boy. When Max looked up, however, he nearly shouted out of pure surprise, happiness and relief.

"T-Tyson?"

"W-Wh-What…?" stammered the other boy, who had just awoken from his dreamland.

When Tyson looked up, however, he began to cry very quietly, and so did Max.

"Why did you leave?"

This was like someone slapping Tyson in the face. He was hoping that he could what a while for the interrogation.

"Wait, you were going back to the dojo, weren't you?" questioned Max.

"Yeh, I was…" came the blunt reply.

"Hilary was right then," began the now upset Max," you were only running away to make a fool out of all of us. How could you, Tyson? I mean, that's low, real low. I've been in a state a shock and pain, and all because you were playing some stupid joke!" Max was now in fits of tears.

"No, Max. It was nothing like that," Tyson began," You see-"

"What?" questioned Max," what would have caused you some much unhappiness that you had to leave us? I mean, I'm your friend. Couldn't you tell me?"

"Max, I… You're right, I should have told you, then you wouldn't have cried, and maybe I wouldn't be in the predicament," said Tyson," but I will tell you now."

So Tyson began to explain to Max how, the day he found him on the hill, he was thinking about Kai, and about how he had so much confused, mixed up feelings towards their captain, and when he began to decipher what it might mean, he began to panic, and thought it would be best for them all to leave. For the team, for his friends, for Kai, and for himself.

"But why couldn't you tell me?" asked Max," I could've helped."

"You don't understand," Tyson stated," how could I explain how I felt to you, when it's taken me up to today to understand how I felt towards him?"

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Kai's down here," started Max," why don't you get it over and done with here, because then, if he turns you down, he can't hit you, because he could get arrested."

"Thanks for your support, Max," replied Tyson, sarcastically.

When the lift doors opened, and they began to walk to the café, they didn't expect to see what they say in front of their eyes. And, what they say made Tyson ever feel any emotion whatsoever, because, what he saw broke his heart more than rejection.

Much, much more…


	8. All may not look the way it really is

Jasmine: Hey! Hope you like it, because this took me all night to write. Please tell me if you want me to continue, because if I get no reviews, I wont be able to continue. And if anyone knows how to allowed anonymous reviews, please review and tell me…

READ ON!

_Kai's POV_

I can't believe this! I mean, I'm worried so much about him! I can't take this! I mean, I couldn't even sleep without him being there. It's like he's locked inside me, and I can't get him out. This is his entire fault. If he hadn't of run away, I wouldn't have this problem right now. Why did he run away? I mean, what was his problem. If he had told us then- wait… I'm supposed to be angry at him, not worried.

_**ARGH!**_

When I get my hands on him, he is so dead! I will NOT fall apart just because of Tyson. I mean, he's a pain, and, if that wasn't enough, he's always snoring his head off when he's asleep, and his eating habit is so disgusting… but if that's how I feel, how come I feel all weak and heated when I think of him? I am so confused… Why couldn't they teach us things that were actually useful at school? I no, I'm turning into Tyson. Oh my god…

"Hey sweetie, what's making you feel so down?" asked an unknown voice, "Can I help you?"

Kai turns around to come face to face with what, at first, looked like Big Bird, but when his focused more and adjusted to the bright yellow feathers of the clothing, he saw that the bouncy, high pitched voice came from a young lady, in her 20's or so. She was wearing a yellow, long-sleeved top, with a yellow feathery jacket, with yellow trousers, which had yellow feathers at the top, down the sides, and the bottom of them.

_God, she looks stupid_, was the only thought that went through Kai's head after he absorbed the so called 'clothing.' But she looked quite comfortable in her clothes, and didn't seem to mind everyone looking at her.

"Hey, didn't your mother teach you it was rude to stare?" the Big Bird asked everyone who was looking at her, and they stopped staring at her, but still took a glimpse every so often to question her taste in fashion, some sniggering at her style.

"Well, sweetie?" came a short question from the girl, "I'm Jenny. What's your name?"

Kai looked at her with raised eyebrows, as if questioning her if she knew who he was already.

"Well, or do I have to ask around to find out?" she asked, with a wink.

"Kai," Kai responded, knowing that if he didn't answer her question, she would begin to get really annoying and refuse to leave.

"Oh, that's a nice name. Do you mind if I join you," she said with a grin, "Kai."

Kai just nodded, and she sat down, ordered a drink for herself, and some cake, and then began talking to Kai is if it wasn't their first encounter, but they knew each other for some time. But when she noticed that Kai was ignoring her, she began to get a bit annoyed, even though she tried to hide it, without much success, because everyone knows that Kai knows what you're feeling.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Jenny asked when she saw that Kai had closed his eyes, thinking of something completely other than herself.

Then, she saw the lift open, and her target began to walk out of the lift with a blonde boy.

"_Now, Jenny_," came a voice from her speaker, hidden in her ear.

She smiled, leaned forward towards Kai, and when she was mere centimetres away, Kai opened his eyes, and saw that she was very close.

"What the fuck-"

And when Tyson and Max came into proper view, she kissed Kai, in full view of the two boys who had seen them kiss.

Kai was in pure shock about this, and had pushed her away, and was about to shout at her kissing him, till he heard a choked sob behind him, and when he turned around, he saw Tyson trying to hold back unshed tears, and Max, looking absolutely disgusted with Kai, as well, as glaring at Jenny, who, by the look in Max's eyes, made it clear that he thought she was a slut of some sort.

"Tyson…I-"

But before Kai could say anything else, he ran away, out of the lobby, towards the lifts, and went straight up to his room. Then, a voice was heard above him.

"Who was that weirdo?" questioned Jenny.

"Get off me you slut!" Kai shouted at her, and when she heard this, she jumped off him and ran away 'crying.'

"Kai, how could you?" Max questioned him.

"She jumped on me and kissed me," Kai said, through clenched teeth, "What; did you think I wanted to kiss HER?"

"Well, all I know, is that Tyson is now gonna cry his eyes out over this," Max muttered under his breathe, but Kai still heard.

"What do you mean by that, Max," Kai asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Max quickly replied, but that was too quickly for the Russians liking. "Listen, we should go after him before he leaves and we never see him again, O.K.?"

With a quick nod, they both began their decent in the elevator, hoping to find Tyson and talk to him, but as they were doing so, two pairs of eyes looked out after them, grinning, happy that their mission was coming together well, and one of these pairs of eyes belonged to Jenny. They both turned around and went towards the other lift, going towards Tyson's room, wanting to make it right before they got there, so they could eavesdrop on the conversation.

Jasmine: Hey everyone! Hope you're all enjoying the fic!

Tala: Is there any point in me being here?

Jasmine: Ate you questioning me?

Tala: Yes, because why should I waste my time here when I could be practising?

Jasmine: Because, whether you like it or not, you're needed in one of the upcoming chapters. Now, Rei, can you please-

Tyson: Can I ask you something?

Jasmine: Yes?

Tyson: Why am I always the one that has to like Kai?

Tala: (under breath) You're so luck Kai didn't hear that…

Jasmine: Well, because you really like him…

Tyson: NO I DON'T!

Max: Aw, look, he's blushing.

Tyson: (whining) Max….

Jasmine: Ok, stop flirting with him, Max.

Rei: HEY!

Jasmine: Rei, just get on with it, and I'll make sure you end up with him…

Rei: (cheering up) OK, please Read and Review, or Jasmine will believe that you don't want to read on, and then I will never be able to…

Tala: Yes, Rei?

Rei: (blushing madly) Flames are welcome and please hurry up!

Jasmine: (trying really hard not to laugh) Thanks, Rei. BYE EVERYONE! Rei?

Rei: Yeh?

Jasmine: You can go hang around and have fun with Max if you want now.

Rei: (blushing like there's no tomorrow) …

Tala: (begins to laugh uncontrollably) Oh, this is so good! HAHA!

Jasmine: Yeh, and it's gonna be even funnier when you find out what and who you're gonna be with…

Tala: (stopping immediately) What?

Jasmine: BYE!


	9. Leave me alone!

"O.K. Where the hell is his room again?"

This simple, understandable question was left unanswered for quite a while. Max was staring up and down the hallway of what he believed was the floor Tyson was one, seeing as it was the floor he got in the elevator from.

"That's a good question," Max began, "And, to tell you the truth, I have no clue."

Kai stared at the blonde and sweat dropped, his heart slipping as Max said this.

"You mean we're on this floor out of pure guess work, and Tyson might not even be on this floor!" Kai questioned, his voice in between normal conversational talk, and shouting at the now nervous, and upset, Max. "You mean Tyson might be on a bus leaving town, and we may never see him again?"

"Kai, just because you like Tyson, doesn't mean I don't like just as much as you," Max began, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "He's my best friend ever. Do you really believe in that twisted mind of yours that I'd be here just because I want him to leave again?"

Kai watched as the blonde began to uncontrollably cry, his shoulders shaking, as he slowly let what Max said dissolve into his already overcrowded mind.

"What do you mean 'just because I like him?'?" Kai questioned, realisation crossing his features slowly.

"Don't be stupid, stupid," Max basically shouted. "You care about him a lot, Kai. Deep down, you know it's true, but you're just too scared to accept the fact that maybe you might actually care for someone, love someone more than you've loved in your entire emotionless, depressing, god-damn life."

_What the hell is he talking about?_ Kai thought in his head. _I can't love him. I don't even get on with him. He's just going crazy and all because Tyson was thinking again, and, of course, he's got everything wrong again, as usual…_

But as they were fighting, Tyson was in a nearby room, packing his bag, his own tears falling from pain and heartbreak. He was cramming all his clothes into his bag, stuffing all his money into his pocket, searching through every draw, and then he stopped. There, right in front of him, were his two most treasured items in his worthless life. A statue of a dragon, perched on a high cliff, waves crashing against the rock face, as the invisible wind blew back the tree's leaves in the background, and a silver picture frame, with one of the happiest times he had ever lived. Tyson smiled a half smile at the picture, looking at his once joyous face, with all his friends around him. The Bladebreakers had just won the world championships for the first time, and they were holding the trophy high in the air. Rei was on the far side, his arm on Max's shoulder, and Max's arm around his neck, the other supporting the trophy. The Chief was in between the trophy and Max, smiling, his eyes hidden behind his messy hair. And then Tyson's smile began to fade slightly. Next to the trophy was Kai and himself, Kai on the left of the picture, with Tyson's arm encircling his shoulders, as Kai's was around his waist. But, what made the picture really worth wild was the fact Kai was smiling. Not a fake yeh-we-just-won-the-world-championships-so-I-guess-I-have-to-smile-for-the-cameras smile, but a real smile. A smile that Tyson had never seen before, and that had made him first feel a stronger attraction towards him than he already had.

_Oh, Kai,_ Tyson thought sadly, _I wish I was the one you truly loved. Or even talked to like a human being. You just don't know how much me seeing you kiss her like that broke my heart. You have now idea…_

But then he heard shouting from outside his door. He snapped out of his deep state of thought to hear someone smacking someone, and really hard. There was more shouting, becoming more and more heated, and, being the boy that he is, he walked closer to the door to hear what was going on. He then stuck his ear to the door (as if he needed to when they're that loud…) But, what he didn't realise was that it was his team mates that were currently out there, shouting at each other, or, really, Max shouting at Kai for not being more upset.

"How could you not care!" Max shouted, even more tears rolling down his face.

"I do care, except I don't go screaming around with my face covered in water because "of something that has already happened and which I didn't really do!" Kai retorted, his blood pressure increasing, making him shake slightly.

"Yeh, right! You don't care about anyone but yourself! You're so heartless!"

Kai looked at Max, shock clearly labelled on his usually unemotional face.

"I didn't mean that," Max whispered, "Kai, I'm sorry…"

"No, if that's how you feel, fine," Kai began, turning cold and spinning around on his heel. "I don't care. Fine. If that's how you feel, I'll leave you to find him. And then you can explain to him that I used to love him, until you told me I had no heart whatsoever."

"Kai-"

"Shut UP!" Kai shouted, spun around, and pushed him into the door they were outside of.

But, seeing as that door was slightly opened, Max wet flying into the hotel room, disbelief on his face, as well as a slight pain, seeing as he bang onto the floor really hard. He closed his eyes for a second or two, rubbing his head, till he noticed that someone else was groaning behind him. He quickly got up and turned around.

"I'm so sorry," Max began, panic ringing in his voice, "I didn't mean to really. Let me help you….."

Max stopped talking when he saw who was on the floor. A blue haired boy was rubbing his head, still slightly dazed from falling into the post of the bed really hard, and his bed covers were on the floor, seeing as he tried to stop himself from falling onto the floor.

"Tyson?"

Tyson looked up, and when he saw Max looking at him with tear filled eyes, he began to feel a tightness in his chest, but when he saw another boy walk in, his breath caught in his throat. The boy he was looking at stared at him, stuuned. They just gaped at each other, till Max jumped on him and began hugging him tightly.

"Tyson!"

Tyson was too stunned to do anything, other than hug back and gape at the other boy still. But what caused the most pain for Tyson was the look on the other boys face.

He was shaking.

His eyes were closed.

Kai was crying…


End file.
